Knight and Princess
by meirnpyon
Summary: sebuah kisah dari sudut pandang si pangeran tendangan. MakotoXsonoko . my 1st ff. read and review please ;D
1. Chapter 1

based on : Meitantei Conan volume 22 by Aoyama Gosho

Makoto X Sonoko

Makoto Kyogoku's POV

**KNIGHT AND PRINCESS**

Membosankan. Ini kah yang harus di lakukan seorang pendekar untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya? Membantu mengelola penginapan keluarga? Menggelikan! Kalau tau akan begini jadinya mungkin lebih baik aku mengikuti summer camp di sekolah. Musim panas, cepatlah berakhir!

"Selamat datang!" sambut ibuku ceria. Ada tamu lagi rupanya. Saat itu aku sedang membersihkan jendela. Tamu yang baru datang itu berjumlah tiga orang. Dua gadis dan seorang anak laki-laki. Begiu kulihat gadis berambut panjang tersebut, aku langsung mengenalinya. Dia Ran Mouri, jagoan karate wanita SMU Teitan. Kami pernah bertemu beberapa kali di tempat pertandingan. Namun sepertinya ia tidak begitu ingat padaku.

Dan gadis yang satunya lagi berambut coklat pendek. Aku tidak tau siapa dia. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya sedang mendukung Ran mati-matian saat pertandingan karate berlangsung. Gadis yang lucu, pikirku.

Setelah ibu memberikan kunci dan mengantarkan mereka ke kamar yang kosong, aku menyelinap menuju meja resepsionis. Aku membuka buku tamu untuk mencari tau siapa nama si rambut coklat itu. Sonoko Suzuki.

"Makoto! Lebih baik kau bekerja di kedai tepi laut!" Seru ibu dari dapur. Ia sedang memeriksa makanan yang akan di hidangkan. Dengan malas aku pun menurutinya untukk membantu di kedai tepi laut.

Suasana pantai lebih ramai dari biasanya. Maklum saja, musim panas memang saat yang tepat untuk pergi ke pantai. Teriknya matahari tak menyurutkan niat para pengunjung untuk bersenang-senang di Izu.

"Makoto-kun! Antarkan ini ke meja lima!" sahut Fujisaki-san membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun mengambil gelas besar berisi beer itu ke meja lima. Ada Ran dan Sonoko rupanya. Dan anak kecil itu, tentu saja. Tapi ada seorang pria yang duduk di depan Sonoko. Siapa dia? Kekasihnya kah? Brakkk!

"Silahkan minumnya!" Kataku usai meletakkan gelas beer itu di hadapan pria di meja lima. Pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan agak kaget. Ia menarik rokok dengan tangan kanannya dan menyesap beer secara perlahan.

"Oh ya, pak. Tolong abu rokoknya jangan sampai jatuh ke lantai. Nanti susah membersihkannya." kataku sambil berlalu pergi. Pria itu menanggapinya dengan tak acuh. Aku sempat mendengar ejekannya, namun aku tak peduli.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Miyashita-san yang sedang mengelap meja. Sepertinya ia melihatku bersikap agak ketus tadi. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Tamu di losmenku." Miyashita-san mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Makoto! Pesanan meja lima sudah siap!" Lagi-lagi Fujisaki-san memintaku untuk pergi ke meja lima. Aku mengomel dalam hati, namun tetap ku bawa nampan berisi empat piring mi goreng ke hadapan mereka. Brakkk!

"Silahkan! Mi gorengnya!" Aku sengaja meletakkan nampan dengan keras saat melihat Sonoko berdekatan dengan pria itu. Sonoko menatapku dengan sebal.

"Anda sendiri 'kan yang pesan? Selamat menikmati." Ujarku ringan.

::::::::::::::::::

hem. cacat sekali memang. ha -_- namanya juga fic pertama jadi harap di maklumi saja ya *nundukdalemdalem*

tapi tetep suka sama makoto kyaaa~ *gubrak* review please ;)

fic ini terdiri dari beberapa chapter. ganbatte kudasai! *hebohsendiri*


	2. Chapter 2

Malam hari tiba dan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Saat itu aku sedang mengelap piring yang telah dicuci. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesaat tadi aku melihat Ran, Sonoko, dan anak kecil berkacamata yang bersiap untuk pergi. Mau kemana ya mereka? Apakah mereka tidak kehujanan? Ah... untuk apa aku ikut campur? Tapi...

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengambil payung milik penginapan. Aku menggeser pintu depan dan meletakkan payung tradisional itu di samping Sonoko tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Begitu lebih baik 'kan? Lalu aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku di dapur.

Kesibukanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar kegaduhan di lantai atas. Dengan cekatan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang merepotkan itu dan bergegas melihat ke sana.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanyaku sesampainya di tempat yang menjadi sumber keributan. Ternyata itu kamar yang di tempati Sonoko. Namun pria yang bersama mereka di kedai tepi laut juga ada di sana.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Ran bertanya saat melihat perban yang melilit lengan kiriku.

"Ooh.. Ini bekas di serang pengunjung yang mabuk baru-baru ini." Aku teringat kejadian tiga hari lalu, saat seorang pria tua yang melukai lenganku dengan pisau steik. Padahal niatku baik, mengingatkannya bahwa ia sudah terlalu banyak minum sake. Dasar pemabuk! Hampir saja ku hadiahkan tinjuku ke mukanya yang memerah akibat pengaruh alkohol. Untung aku bisa menahan diri.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" Tanya Ran lagi. Nadanya seperti menginterogasi.

"Kurasa bukan dia... Orang yang menyerangku tangannya berbulu lebat." Ujar Sonoko. Aku tersentak.

"Di serang?"

"Ya! Ada orang yang masuk lewat jendela itu." Ran menunjuk ke arah jendela yang terbuka. "Dan dia menggeledang barang-barang kami. Lalu ia menyerang Sonoko yang kebetulan masuk ke kamar,". "Tapi karna aku dan Conan datang,orang itu kabur lewat jendela tanpa sempat mengambil apa-apa..." Jelas Ran panjang lebar. Aku mengangguk pertana mengerti.

"Mungkin ini perbuatan pencuri... sebelumnya juga pernah terjadi disini."

"Benarkah sebelumnya pernah terjadi? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami?" Nada kesal terdengar dari ucapan Sonoko. Aku melangkah cepat menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Sudah kubilang agar selalu mengunci pintu dan jendela saat akan meninggalkan kamar," kataku sambil menutup dan mengunci jendela rapat-rapat. "Lagipula... dengan berpakaian yang menunjukkan pusar malam-malam begini, itu sama saja kau mengundang si penjahat untuk menyerangmu. Jadi kau juga bersalah! Dan kurasa... Baju itu tidak cocok untukmu" sambungku sambil melirik tajam ke arah Sonoko.

"Jahat sekali! Ini 'kan baju favoritku!" Sonoko mengerucutkan bibirnya. Harus ku akui, wajahnya tampak manis saat bertingkah seperti itu. Tunggu! Apa-apaan aku ini?

"Tenang saja Sonoko... Apapun yang kau pakai, kau tetap menarik, kok!" Aku mendengar pria berkemeja itu menenangkan Sonoko. Cih! Dasar gombal! Pikirku sebal.

Aku memutuskan untuk memindahkan mereka ke kamar lain. Seingatku ada kamar yang kosong di dekat tangga. Kurapikan barang-barang mereka dengan segera.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Ran saat melihatku memasukkan benda-benda yang tercecer ke dalam tas mereka.

"Kurasa ada kamar lain yang kosong. Pindah ke sana tak apa, bukan? Kecuali jika kalian ingin si penyelinap itu kembali kesini ketika kalian sedang terlelap. Bagaimana?" Aku memngangkat kedua tas mereka dan bersiap memindahkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Sahut Ran.

„Ah.. Dan lebih baik kalian tidak pergi keluar untuk saat ini. Kalian bisa makan malam di bawah. Sebab, mungkin saja orang itu sedang bersiap untuk menyerangmu lagi di suatu tempat" ujarku saat mengentarkan mereka ke kamar yang kosong.

"Waah... Enak sekali makanan disini!" Puji Sonoko saat menyantap makan malam yang disajikan oleh penginapanku. Ran mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga ditambah pria berkemeja itu tampak begitu menikmati makan malamnya. Tentu saja! Masakan buatan Fujisaki-san memang nomer satu! Seru ku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Makanan di penginapan ini tidak kalah dari restoran kelas atas, 'kan?" Aku meletakkan piring-piring yang berisikan potongan buah melon. "Andai saja kalian pesan terlebih dahulu.. kalian bisa makan seafood spesial yang jauh lebih lezat dari ini"

"Tenang saja... Tak perlu membayar lagi asalkan kalian tutup mulut mengenai pencuri yang sempat mampir kesini. Anggap saja... ini permohonan maaf kami." Kataku sambil berlalu. Sonoko hanya mencibirku.


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah ku duga, pria itu mencurigakan. Pria yang selalu bersama Sonoko itu. Seorang polisi bernama Shoji Terabayashi sedang mengikutinya hingga di penginapanku. Baru saja ia melapor padaku. Pria berambut kuning itu dicurigai sebagai pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi belakangan ini. Ia telah menghabisi nyawa 2-3 wanita. Entah kenapa, korbannya selalu wantia berambut coklat. Astaga! Rambut Sonoko 'kan coklat! Bukan hal yang mustahil bahwa dialah korban selanjutnya! Geramku. Aku pun sepakat untuk bekerja sama dengan polisi itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku menyalakan mesin sepeda motorku dan bergegas menyusul rombongan Sonoko. Tadi aku sempat mendengar mereka ingin sarapan pagi di sebuah restoran mewah di tepi pantai. Aku mempercepat laju motorku.

"Hei? Kamu 'kan yang dari losmen...?" kata Ran begitu aku memasuki restoran tersebut. "Kau sering ke sini, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak... Baru kali ini." Aku menarik sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka dan duduk di sana. "Ngomong-ngomong... Mana gadis berambut coklat itu? Kok tidak bersama kalian?" Aku bertanya karna hanya ada Ran, bocah berkacamata, dan pria berambut kuning.

"Sonoko? Oh, ia sedang tidur di dalam mobil..." Ran menunjuk keluar. Terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam bergerak maju.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru si bocah berkacamata. 'Itu mobil kakak 'kan?"

Pria berambut kuning terlihat kaget. "Kenapa bergerak?"

"Celaka! Di ujung sana terdapat jurang!" dengan panik mereka bertiga berlari meninggalkan restoran dan mengejar mobil yang terus melaju itu. Aku sempat tertahan oleh pelayan restoran yang memintaku membayar dahulu. Sial! Di saat-saat seperti ini...

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Ran menggunakan jurus karatenya untuk memecahkan kaca mobil. Ia berhasil mengeluarkan Sonoko. Mereka terjatuh ke aspal saat mobil hitam itu meluncur merusak pembatas jalan dan terjun dengan bebas ke dalam jurang hingga meledak.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa kau tidak memasang rem tangannya?" aku mencengkram bahu si rambut kuning.

"Sudah ku pasang, kok! Mobilnya pasti sudah jatuh ke jurang dari tadi jika tidak ku pasang!" sanggahnya.

"Kurasa seseorang menggunakan alat ini untuk mencongkel kunci mobil dan membuat rem tangannya turun." kata bocah berkacamata sambil mengamati sebuah alat pencongkel kunci dengan sapu tangan. Tingkahnya seperti detektif. "Pelakunya berniat membunuh kak Sonoko." lanjutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil polisi yang telah dihubungi Ran tiba. Seorang polisi berambut keriting menyimpulkan beberapa hal mengenai kejadian barusan. Petunjuk yang tersisa hanyalah alat pencongkel kunci dan genangan air di sekitar tempat mobil di parkir.

"Sonoko-san, apa kau tidak melihat orang mencurigakan mondar-mandir di sekitar mobil?" tanya polisi itu. Sonoko mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu... Tidurku nyenyak sekali...Tapi kalau orang aneh sih, ada. Entah kenapa dia selalu muncul di samping kami sejak kami datang ke Izu." Sonoko melirik ke arahku. Polisi tadi kemudian menanyakan identitasku. Aku menjawab bahwa aku berasal dari losmen tempat mereka menginap dan kebetulan saja datang ke restoran itu.

::::::::::::::::::

Maaf maaf maaf baru bisa di update! Saya sibuk sekali huhuhuhu~ chapter ketiga, sudah mendekati ending. Hehe. Tetep cacat. Emangnya Makoto bisa bawa motor? Gatau.. kan biar tambah keren aja gitu kya kya kyaaa~ *plaaaakk!* btw Review tetap ditunggu loh (^^)V


	4. Chapter 4

Aku berjalan perlahan mengikuti Sonoko, Ran, bocah berkacamata dan si rambut kuning. Namun kali ini aku menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat. Di depanku sudah ada polisi Terabayashi yang juga membuntuti ke empat orang itu. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan mengenai kejadian tadi karna Sonoko menolak untuk naik mobil polisi. Sepertinya ia masih trauma atas kejadian tadi.

Aku tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka karna jarak yang terlalu jauh. Tiba-tiba pria itu menarik tangan Sonoko danberlari memasuki hutan. Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaan pak Terabayashi. Aku pun berlari menyusuri hutan, berusaha menemukan keberadaan Sonoko. Sial! Aku kehilangan mereka! Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling hutan. Mataku menangkap sebuah kilatan cahaya di antara pepohonan. Si rambut kuning dengan ganasnya bersiap menghunuskan sebilah pisau. Sonoko dalam bahaya!

Zlebbb! Benda runcing yang di hujamkan pria itu menancap di lenganku. Syukurlah aku datang tepat waktu. Ku layangkan sikuku tepat di wajahnya hingga ia terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyaku pada Sonoko. Ia terlihat kaget dan ketakutan.

"Aku baik-baik saja... kau sendiri?" Sonoko melihat lenganku yang tertancap pisau. Darah segar mulai mengalir. Namun si rambut kuning belum menyerah rupanya. Dia berlari ke arahku dengan bersenjatakan sebuah ranting besar yang menyerupai tongkat bisbol.

Pria yang terlihat marah itu mendaratkan senjatanya ke wajahku. Dia berhasil memecahkan kacamataku. Aku berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. Layaknya binatang buas yang kelaparan ia mengayunkan senjatanya ke segala arah.

Aku berlari ke arahnya dengan waspada. Saat ia lengah, ku benturkan kepalanya dengan lututku. Aku sempat mendengar erangannya ketika lutut kananku kembali beradu dengan wajahnya. Dan terakhir, ku hadiahkan tendangan andalanku yang kelihatannya berhasil merontokkan beberapa giginya. Ia roboh seketika setelah menerima jurus pamungkasku. Osh! Aku menutup kuda-kuda karate ku. Di arena pertandingan karate, aku dijuluki 'Pangeran Tendangan'.

"Fuuuh..." aku menarik napas pelan. Ku cabut pisau yang menancap di lenganku dan membuangnya ke tanah. "Sudah kuduga, orang ini berbahaya!". Sonoko menatapku heran. Ia tampak masih terkejut melihat aksiku tadi.

"Hei... Apa kau terus mengikutiku?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk "Ya... aku terus membuntutimu... yah, walaupun sempat kehilangan jejak ketika kalian masuk ke hutan." Aku menunduk mengamati pria yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu. "Kau tahu? Pria ini telah membunuh beberapa wanita sebelum bertemu denganmu. Makanya aku khawatir.."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kita 'kan tidak saling kenal...?" Sonoko kembali bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku pernah melihatmu di arena pertadingan karate. Saat itu kau terlihat begitu bersemangat mendukung temanmu. Ternyata kau menginap di penginapanku di Izu. Kebetulan sekali..." Ran, bocah berkacamata, dan pak Terabayashi pun datang.

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Aku pun berdiri. "ini hanyalah usulanku. Ng.. bukankah lebih baik kau tidak mengenakan baju yang seperti pakaian dalam itu? Kurasa itu mengundang laki-laki untuk datang" kataku sebelum melangkah pergi. "Anggap saja ini gurauan konyol dari seorang pria yang berbaik hati kepadamu." Akupun meninggalkannya yang tengah terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Sempat ku lihat wajahnya memerah. Tak lama kemudian polisi Izu datang dan menggiring pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu ke kantor polisi. Kasus pun berhasil terpecahkan. Motifnya, ia pernah dicampakkan seorang wanita berambut coklat. Sungguh alasan yang begitu rendah untuk harga sebuah nyawa!

::::::::::::::::::

Haiyaa~ agak ribet nih menggambarkan situasi berantemnya. Kalo di komik kan ada gambar sama bunyi efeknya kaya: "dziiiiggggh!" etc. Jadinya agak cacat ini. Udah gitu singkat banget kan? Gomeeeen~


	5. Chapter 5

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

Aku menatap ke arah kalender di meja belajarku. Terlihat sebuah tanggal yang ku lingkari dengan spidol merah. Hari ini, tanggal yang kulingkari itu merupakan hari keberangkatanku ke Eropa. Hal ini sudah kuputuskan sejak dulu. Aku ingin mencari lawan bertarung yang kuat. Itu tekadku.

Setelah yakin semuanya beres, aku pun berpamitan kepada ayah, ibu dan adik perempuanku. Mereka tidak mengantarku ke bandara. Ibu sempat menangis mendengar niatku untuk pergi ke luar negri. Dia memang agak berlebihan. Sedangkan ayah dengan mudahnya mengizinkan kepergianku dengan alasan agar aku menjadi lelaki sejati.

Sesampainya di bandara, mataku tertuju pada sosok berambut kecoklatan yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Sonoko menjadi akrab sejak kejadian di Izu. Ia gadis yang menarik dan tidak membosankan. Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tawa dan senyumnya selalu menghangatkan hatiku. Aku mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Makoto..."

"Hm?"

"Benarkah kau akan pergi?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku.

"Ya."

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah..."

"Kenapa kau pergi?" aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Karna di Jepang sudah tidak ada lagi lawan yang tangguh."

kami terdiam beberapa saat. Sonoko mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kotak putih yang terdapat simbol palang berwarna merah. Lalu di sodorkannya kotak itu padaku.

"Ini, untukmu. Aku tau kau pasti membutuhkannya" Aku membuka kotak itu dan tersenyum melihat isinya. Kotak P3K yang berisi banyak perban, perekat luka dan obat-obatan lain.

"Terima kasih" Kataku sambil tetap menahan tawa.

"Sama-sama. Jangan seenaknya menambah luka nanti! Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu jika kau penuh luka dan harus di perban seperti mumi!" Aku tertawa mendengar omelannya.

"Baik... Dan kau.. Jangan berpakaian yang aneh-aneh ya? Begini saja sudah cukup manis." Sonoko tersipu. Kemudian terdengar sebuah pengumuman untuk para penumpang pesawat yang kunaiki agar segera menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing di pesawat. Mendengar itu, aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku dan bergegas mematuhi pengumuman tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa Sonoko" Aku berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan.

"Kupikir kau akan menjadi pangeranku selamanya" Aku menoleh ke arah Sonoko. Mata gadis berambut coklat itu berkaca-kaca. Genangan air mata tertahan di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Tapi kau malah meninggalkanku"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi pangeranmu." Kataku dingin. Seketika itu juga butiran-butiran bening mengalir dari matanya. Ia tertunduk. Air matanya jatuh membasahi lantai. Aku berlutut di hadapan Sonoko dan meraih tangan kanannya. Semua mata tertuju pada kami berdua. Para wanita menatap iri melihat kelakuanku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Tapi aku akan menjadi ksatria mu, tuan putri. Aku lah yang akan selalu melindungimu. Aku pasti kembali" Aku mengecup tangan Sonoko layaknya seorang prajurit yang bersiap pergi ke medan perang di dongeng. Para penonton terbelalak. Sonoko apalagi. Ia seolah tak percaya akan tindakanku.

Saat aku berdiri dan akan berbalik, Sonoko membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukanku. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku mempererat pelukanku untuk meredakan tangisnya. Orang-orang di sekelilingku bersorak sorai. Mereka menganggap kami adalah tontonan yang begitu menarik seperti adegan di film romance.

"Hei... Sudah saatnya aku pergi..." kataku. Aku menghapus sisa-sia air mata di wajanya dengan kedua tanganku. Kemudian aku menyapukan bibirku dengan lembut ke dahinya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Aku pun melangkah pergi darinya. Gadis berambut coklat itu melambaikan tangan tangannya kepadaku.

"Jangan lupa menghubungiku! Aku akan menunggumu!" Serunya sambil terus melambaikan tangan. Aku mengacungkan ibu jari dan tersenyum.

Pesawat pun lepas landas meninggalkan bandara Narita, Jepang. Lawan-lawan tangguh yang selama ini ku cari telah menungguku di Eropa. Karna itu, tunggu aku, tuan putriku!

**-The End-**

Uwaaaaa~ akhirnya tamat juga fic pertama ! banzaaaaaiii! Fiuh. Ureshii nee :D

Untuk chapter ke 5 ini.. tambahan iseng aja. Soalnya kalo di komik kan gak ada beginiannya. Maklum aja ya kalo kecacatannya bertambah ~,~

Knight & Princess. Walau capek saya senang~ doakan agar bisa berkhayal dan menyumbangkan fanfic lagi ya ~ Hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat ngebaca fic saya. Mohon reviewnya ^^


End file.
